Jamming Time!
by Adventurez time
Summary: It was just an ordinary day in the land of Ooo...until Gumball and Darwin showed up! Join the main characters from The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show and Adventure Time as they sing famous songs from artists such as Cody Simpson and The Wanted! Song requests highly recommended!
1. On My Mind: Cody Simpson

Continued from the story, 'The Ostrich: From Coward to Hero'.

I was wearing a red T-shirt that had the words ' KEEP CALM AND GO ON A DATE', in bold, grey letters. I had also pasted on my shirt a picture of FP and I going out on our first date when I was younger. In the picture, we were sitting on the seashore of the beach, watching the sunset. Flame Princess was lying on my lap while I was looking down at her, stroking her hair. I wore a pair of blue jeans as I sat outside the tree fort. I wanted to make a song about her and I, and thus, I took my Excalibur and it became an electric piano instantly, using my mind. I then started to play the piano and as I played the piano, I also started to sing:

I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind

The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
That I was looking at a face I'll never forget  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind  
I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

I want to be best  
I want to be worst  
I want to be the gravity in your universe  
And I, I want to be there to help you fly  
I'll help you fly girl  
Oh, the longer that I wait  
The more that I'm afraid  
That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away  
Cause I, I finally realized, that I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

Girl I can't live without you  
I can't think straight without you, no  
So tell me what should I do  
If I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind  
You're on my mind  
You're on my mind all day and night, oh  
Cause you are on my mind

"Hey, Michael!Mordecai and Rigby have brought along two new friends, Gumball and Darwin, to join in the jamming session for today! You should probably come back inside the tree fort!" Finn yelled from the window, looking down at me. " Coming!" I shouted back. The electric piano changed back into the Excalibur sword, and I put it back in my scabbard tied to my waist. As I walked towards the door, I thought gleefully," Jamming session, huh? Well, this could be a chance to teach those newcomers, Gumball and Darwin, how to play instruments."

Sorry if this chapter's short. I was in a rush as I had something important to attend. More songs coming up!

Do review the story!


	2. La La La: Naughty Boy

When I went onto the tree fort, I saw all my friends sitting on the couch, including a cat with legs that had light blue fur and an oversized head. The cat wore a tan sweater with brown cuffs and a brown collar. It also wore a pair of grey trousers and wore no shoes. I also saw an orange skinned fish with legs. He only wore green and white sneakers. Finn said, "Michael, meet Gumball, the cat and Darwin the fish. They told me that they came here using your dimensional transporter under your house." I was enraged and shouted, "They what?!" I then slapped my face in exasperation. "Boys, next time, call my mobile phone using my home telephone if you want to use my transporter!" Mordecai asked, "Wait, you know Gumball and Darwin?" I nodded my head and told everybody that they were from another dimension, just like me. "I know them because I travel to their dimension every time as their mother always calls me to babysit them. But anyway, let's skip the details. Gumball and Darwin-" My sentence was interrupted as I struck dumb. The two boys were singing and covering their ears at the same time. Finn, Jake, Mordecai and Rigby were staring at them with amazement.

Gumball:

Hush, don't speak  
When you spit your venom, keep it shut I hate it  
When you hiss and preach  
About your new messiah 'cause your theories catch fire

I can't find those silver linings  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech it's tiring ,  
Enough is enough

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
Cause if my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it I go

Darwin:La la, la la la...

Gumball:I find a way to block it I go

Darwin:La la, la la la...

Gumball:

If our love is running out of time  
I won't count the hours, rather be a coward  
When our words collide  
I'm gonna drown you out before I lose my mind

I can't find those silver linings  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
Enough is enough

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
Cause if my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it I go

Darwin:La la la la la...  
La

Gumball:I find a way to block it I go

Darwin:  
La la la la la...  
La la la la la...

Gumball:

I find a way to block it, oh

Darwin:

La la la la la...  
La la la la la...

Gumball: I've found a way to block it I go

Darwin:La la la la la...  
La la la la la...

Gumball:I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
Cause if my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it I go

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
Cause if my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it I go

Darwin:La la la la la...  
La la la la la...  
La la la la la...  
La la la la la...

Wooh hey! Wooooh hey!

"Dude, your song was awesome!" Mordecai congratulated. Gumball and Darwin then explained that they got a hobby as songwriters. "That song was dedicated to our mother, who nags at us every time. We always sing that song the moment Mom nags at us. We sang it just now because Michael reminded us of our Mom." After a few more compliments from my friends and I, Finn told us, " This is a good way to start our jamming and Darwin can be a part of our jamming gang, if they want to. Besides, they're good singers." Gumball and Darwin accepted Finn's offer with delight and punched the air.

Sigh... my chapters for this story are always short. I'll try again to make the next few chapters longer.

Do review!


	3. Two Slackers and a Vampire

As we were talking, Marceline suddenly broke through one of the windows of the tree fort. The shattering of the window was so deafening that I thought my eardrums would burst. All of us were startled out of our wits. Glass shards, from small to big, were scattered all around the floor. They glittered under the light of the sun. Marceline was wearing the sun hat that she always wore whenever it was daytime. She also wore a red singlet and blue jeans( that she wore when Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and her were chasing the door lord). There was an awkward silence in the house for a few minutes. Marceline then looked up at us and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about the broken window, Finn." She got up to her feet and brushed off the shards of glass off her hair. Other than a few cuts on her face, she was not hurt. After Marceline, my fiends and I had exchanged greetings and introducing her to Gumball and Darwin, the new members of our jamming session, I asked her why Peebles and FP did not come for the jam session with her. "Oh, PB's coming. Just that she needed to deal with a crime that happened in the Candy Kingdom. Turns out that Cinnamon Bun was accused of stealing. As for Flame Princess, she said she was not coming for the jam session. Says that she needed to do something important in the Fire Kingdom." When Marceline told me that FP was not coming for the jam session, I was a bit suspicious. Normally she would come for every jam session. What was so important that FP could not come for this session. "Something's not right," I thought. While I was thinking, Finn's voice rudely interrupted my thoughts. "Well, we'll just have to carry out the jam session without Peebles and Flame Princess. So who wants to sing the next song?" Mordecai and Rigby raised up their hands. Mordecai said, "This song was written by us before we were employed by Benson. At first, the song had some vulgar language, but we decided to make the song have proper language. Hope youenjoy. Marceline, play your ax bass." She started playing it, and Mordecai and Rigby started to sing."

Mordecai:

I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh, every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
Yeah, a different city every night  
Oh, I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire

Rigby: Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
Give Rigby a wish list  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt

And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had 'it

Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
Its been a couple months since I've single so

You can call me Rigby Claus minus the Ho Ho  
Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit

And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid  
Everywhere I go I'ma have my own theme music

Mordecai:

Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night  
Oh, I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire

Oh oh, oh oh, for when I'm a Billionaire  
Oh oh, oh oh

Rigby: I'll be playing basketball with the President  
Dunking on his delegates  
Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it  
But keep the fives, twenties, hiz and biz completely separate

And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
We in recession, but let me take a crack at it  
I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks

And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
Eating good, sleeping soundly  
I know we all have a similar dream  
Go in your pocket pull out your wallet, put it in the air and sing

Mordecai: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad

Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh, every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night  
Oh, I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
When I'm a billionaire

I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad

After Mordecai and Rigby sang the song, everybody was amazed. "Wow, I didn't know that slackers like you could sing so well," Gumball said. "Yeah, at least you have some talent," Marceline sighed. Finn spoke. "Well that was a good song from both of you, Mordecai and Rigby. Now who going to sing?" Marceline raised up her hand. "The song I'm going to sing will be accompanied by Michael, my hero." She spoke in a voice that was like damsel in distress. I shuddered at her sentence. I am never going to sing with a teenage vampire girl that is so annoying. Not to mention, always pesters me for Tier 15 every time I visit her house. But then, a still, small voice whispered to me in my head:

"Michael, sing with her. You may think she is a vampire that asks you frequently for sex, but she just wants to develop a friendship bond with you. She's also annoying too, but the Bible tells us to love unconditionally, that means, to love those who do bad to you. But I tell you the truth, on the day of Marceline's death, you will love her with the same amount of love you give to Flame Princess. And your own hand will close her eyes. Flame Princess and Bonnibel will also have their eyes closed by you too, except one of the two will live to see your final battle with the Lich."

I was very disturbed by what the Holy Spirit had told me. My final battle with the Lich? Marceline will be loved by me at her death? Peebles and Flame Princess will die? This did not make any sense. However, Marceline's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Well, journalist, aren't you gonna sing with me?" I sighed and took out my Excalibur. With my mind, I turned it into an electric piano. Marceline and I then started to sing.

Marceline: Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile.

My eyes started to brim with tears when Marceline sang. Nevertheless, I controlled myself and wiped away the tears fom my eyes with my hand, trying my best to concentrate on reading the script with what I was supposed to sing.

Me: I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

Marceline and I: We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow

Marceline and I: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

Marceline:I know that if we give this a little time

Marceline and I: It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

Marceline:It's never felt so real

Me: No, its never felt so right

Marceline and I:

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

No, I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave  
But you'll be in my dreams

Marceline: Tonight

Me: Tonight.

Marceline and I: Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole

Me: So baby, I'm alright

Marceline and I: Oh

Marceline: Let's do this right

Marceline and I: With a just a kiss goodnight.

Marceline: With a kiss goodnight

Me: Kiss goodnight

At the end of the whole song, all the members of the jamming session were breaking down in tears. Out of impulse, I kissed Marceline on the lips, knowing that she would not be with us forever.

Songs used:

Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum

Billionaire by Travie Mccoy featuring Bruno Mars( I made some modifications to the song!)

Do review!


	4. Clarity: Zedd

When I kissed Marceline on her lips, she blushed furiously, her eyes wide open. Everybody was now looking at Marceline and I, struck dumb. After a few minutes, Marceline pushed me off her and whispered," Michael, I thank you for your kiss, but don't do it in front of everybody!" I did not know what she was talking about until I looked around. I felt so embarrassed that I wanted to dig up a hole and bury myself. All my friends started to mutter among themselves what a fool I made myself in front of them. I put my hands on my forehead and thought," Now I know what Marceline is talking about." Suddenly, Princess Bubblegum came out of the entrance of the living room with a script in her hand. She was panting heavily. "Gumball, I want you to see if you can play this song for me." Peebles said. Here is what she sang:

High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain i  
It was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash,  
'Cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass a  
And I drown in you again

'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
I wish, I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I don't know why

If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?

If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade, a  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes you  
Us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave,  
'Cause we both know what we'lld choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep a  
And I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
I wish, I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I Don't know why

If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my clarity? 

Why are you my remedy?

If our love's, insanity

Why are you my clarity?

Gumball thought for a moment before nodding his head. "But why would you want me to play it? I know I can play it with the piano, but I don't understand why would you want to do that?" Peebles sighed. "I need you to play it for Talent Night happening at the Candy kingdom today."


	5. Without You: David Guetta

All my friends looked at Peebles in confusion. For a few minutes, there was an awkward silence in the atmosphere. Then, all of a sudden, Jake shouted," Oh, now I remember! Talent Night is where everyone from the land of Ooo come to the Candy Kingdom to showcase their talents!" Bonnibel nodded her head in agreement. "And I have chosen all of you guys to perform for tonight as I know that all of you can sing and play instruments, right? Also, I have no volunteers that would want to perform tonight." My friends and I agreed, but only after a bit of consideration. "But first, let's go back to our homes to get our stuff needed for tonight." Gumball said. So everybody went out of the tree fort, except me, as I had my Excalibur as an instrument already.

By the time my friends were ready, Talent Night was about to begin. All the candy people were waiting impatiently for the show to begin. Gumball has volunteered to perform first, together with Finn. Gumball wore a black shirt and blue denim jeans. He also wore a small gold chain. His instrument was a metal box about his height with blue music squares on its top. He claims he stole it from a wizard, but I do not believe him. Princess Bubblegum was the host for the show. "Our first performance is from Gumball Watterson and Finn the hero of Ooo!" The audience cheered and clapped loudly, so loud that I thought my eardrums would burst. The rest of us waited backstage. The blue cat and boy went out on the stage with the metal box being pushed by both of them. The noise faded and Gumball spoke into the microphone."I want to sing this song, a dedication to my girlfriend, Penny, who is still on Earth.I just want her to know I love her. I chose Finn to sing this song because when he sings, he is very emotional. Hope you enjoy." He then walked towards his box and started to play the music squares. But he looked like he was typing the music squares rather than pressing them. Finn started to sing.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I  
Without you

There was a faster tempo being played this time, and now the audience was dancing to the music.

Without you  
Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you

Without you  
Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you

At the end of the song, the audience gave a standing ovation. Princess Bubble gum went back on stage and said, "That was an awesome song, Gumball! How did you make it?" Gumball shrugged. "Well, I just make songs based on my emotions, I guess." I was surprised. I thought Gumball would boast in front of everybody. I was just glad that he was not proud.


End file.
